Sasuke's Special Present
by skittlelover666
Summary: Sasuke's been dying to ask his boyfriend to move in with him but every time he tries he loses his nerve. It's up to his meddling sensei to save the day. Mild Sasuke x Naruto. First Fanfic.


**Hi I'm skittleLover, this is my very first fanfiction. I just started watching Naruto but ever since then I've been compelled to write my own stories. So here it is please let me know what you think. Big shout out to Bookworm247 for helping me with spelling and grammar love you.  
**

* * *

 **Sasuke's Special Present**

The sunlight shone brightly across the hidden leaf village. The trees swayed gently in the summer breeze. All across the village Jónin, Chuunin and Genin were busy training, and getting ready for their next mission. But today training was far from Sasuke's thoughts. For once he just wanted to enjoy the view, looked up at the sky and socked in the warm sun beaming down on his face. The raven was laying up against s a tree playing with his boyfriend's hair. He looked down and saw the young blond ninja asleep, this made the raven chuckled.

Sasuke and Naruto were far enough away from the villagers, that they could be themselves and not have people whispering and pointing, mostly making fun of Naruto. Even though, the blond had saved and helped the villagers countless of times, there were still people who hated him. Sasuke unconsciously tightened his grip. Naruto hadn't been called a demon for some time now, thanks to Sasuke almost hospitalizing the last unfortunate guy.

Whenever the young Uchiha thought back to that day, he'd be gripped by an intense anger. It felt worse than when he'd encountered Itachi. "Trust me to think of that." The teen said to himself as he let out a small yet happy sigh and allowed his body to relax. He wrapped his arms around Naruto bringing him up closer, so he could plant a soft gentle kiss on the top of his head, all the while making sure not to wake him. Not just so he wouldn't be caught, lately they'd been training really hard and the raven wanted to let his team-mate sleep for a bit longer. And besides Naruto seemed very content. He then re placed his head back on the tree and continued to watch the clouds.

As time passed, Sasuke felt himself getting hungry. He looked down and saw that Naruto still asleep. As much as he enjoyed the peace, the Uchiha couldn't ignore his hunger. "I better wake him," he said regrettably. Sasuke gently shook Naruto to wake him up, thinking he would be as hungry as him maybe more.

Naruto slowly opened up his eyes he saw the raven staring lovely down at him. The blond couldn't help but blush, when he realised that he'd not only fallen asleep on his boyfriend, but had drooled on him as well. "Was I asleep for long?" The blond asked as he did his best to hide his pink cheeks.

Sasuke shook his head. "Only half an hour," He replied still feeling slightly sad, that the moment was over. Naruto and Sasuke showily got up, and made their way back to the village as Naruto started to stretch. The young Uchiha thought now would be a good time to ask the blond, before the raven opened his mouth Naruto's stomach began to grumble. Naruto grabbed his stomach and smiled sheepishly.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's hand and continued to walk. "Ichicaka ramen my treat?" Naruto's eyes widened and his smile got even bigger at his rivals offer. "You're the best" he said as he through his arms around Sasuke's neck.

* * *

Once the two ninja's got back into the village, Naruto broke away from Sasuke and looked at the ground. Being Sasuke's boyfriend the blond didn't want the villagers to stare at them.

Unlike his partner Sasuke ignored the glares and moved closer to the blond and put his arm over him, he then kissed Naruto on his cheek this made the blond look up "you shouldn't do that, when we are around people." He warned checking in case someone had noticed.

Sasuke with his free hand punched Naruto, but not so hard that it hurt him "moron I can do what I like, if I want to kiss my boyfriend in front of people then I will. If they want to say anything let them, if I don't like what they say I will beat them up."

Naruto shook his head. "You're an Uchiha, people respect you. If they found out you were going out with me it could be bad for you." Sasuke started laughing. "Dating you will never be a problem for me."

As they got to Ichicaka ramen places, they took their normal sets, and ordered their usually blow of as usually scoffed his down in a heartbeat, but Sasuke couldn't even finish his as he was thinking.

Even before their food arrived, the couple barely said two words to each other. Concerned Naruto asked his boyfriend what was wrong. "Hey what's wrong teme, you've hardly said anything since we got here?" The blond asked as he ate between mouthfuls.

Sasuke pushed the half eaten blow away from him and turned to Naruto. "There's something I need to ask you."

Naruto slurped up the last bit of noddle and wiped his mouth before he spoke. "Shoot" just as he was going to asked him, a tall spiky silver hair man with a mark appeared.

He put his hands on both the young boys' shoulders. "I thought I would find you here." The Jónin said happily.

Sasuke frowned as he looked at the hand on his boyfriends shoulder. "What do you want Kakashi?" The Uchiha said harshly. Kakashi laughed taking his hand off Sasuke but not Naruto's this didn't go unnoticed by the raven he felt his blood being to boil.

The Jónin only smirked. "Is that anyway to talk to your Sensei? I didn't see you all day. I wonder what you two were up to." he said with a grin as he sat down, taking his hand off Naruto.

Even though Kakashi wasn't touching, his Naruto anymore he was sitting very close to him. This made Sasuke clench his fist in abide to control his anger.

Naruto looked over and saw how angry Sasuke was getting, to relive the tension he spoke. "what were you going to asked me Sasuke?" Sasuke continued to grit his teeth as he looked at Kakashi and then back at Naruto. "Nothing it can wait."

His student's reaction made the silver hair man raise an eyebrow. "Am I Interrupting?" He asked innocently, knowing perfectly well he was.

"Yes" Sasuke thought to himself, but new if he said that he would never leave. "No" Sasuke pushed his half eaten blow of ramen towards Naruto. "You can finish mine" He said bitterly.

Kakashi knew he was annoying Sasuke. He liked it when Sasuke showed his emotions, even if it was just anger for now. As Naruto started eating Kakashi order himself a bowl as well.

As Naruto and Kakashi continued their conversation, Sasuke was sitting quietly with his hands folded together under his chin. He was growing more frustrated as time when on, as he knew his sensei was not going to leave any time soon. This meant he wouldn't get a chance, to ask Naruto what he been working up the courage to ask all day.

* * *

After they finished eating, they all got up and exited the restaurant. They said goodbye to their sensei and Sasuke walked Naruto home. "You know you could at least be a bit nicer, when you see Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto pointed out.

"Hn," Sasuke replied looking away from him. Naruto knew how jealous Sasuke could get, but thought he shouldn't be jealous of Kakashi, as he was his sensei and all.

Once they got to Naruto apartment, Sasuke hug him tightly and kissed him. "You're mine, I can't help but get jealous if anyone touches my property," Sasuke smiled. "You'll just have to get used to it."

Naruto laughed as he waved goodbye to Sasuke and closed his door. Once Naruto went into his home Sasuke stood outside, and waited around to make sure no villagers took a late night stroll to Naruto's. When he knew he was safe for the night, he started heading back to his apartment.

As Sasuke got closer to his apartment, he could see the copy-ninja leaning up agents his door. As he got closer, he could see he was reading his favourite book Make out Paradise. "I sense I was interrupting something." Kakashi said without looking up from his book.

Sasuke stop walking when he got up to him "And what, have you come here to say sorry?"

Kakashi finally closed his book "in a way."

Sasuke stopped walking and raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like his sensei to make personal calls to his house, or apologise. Curious about his motives the Uchiha begrudgingly invited him in. "I think you should come in."

* * *

The next day Kakashi walked to Naruto's apartment. Once he got there he knocked on door, and waited patiently for his young student to the answer. He was greeted with a very tired ninja rubbing his eyes. Once Naruto eyes were fully opened he saw his sensei this made him confused. "Oh hey Kakashi- sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto's eyes winded. "We don't have a mission do we, oh man did I forget?"

Kakashi held up his hand "no Naruto, we didn't have a mission." He reassured.

Relived but at the same time annoyed, that he'd been woken up so early. "Oh so why are you here then?" The tired boy asked sleepily.

The Jónin smiled warmly at his student. "I wanted you to help me with something, call it Sasuke's special present."

Naruto found the mission odd to say the least. "Special present, why is it his birthday?" Once again his eyes widened in horror has he possibly forgotten the Uchiha's birthday. "Ah crap, I forgot his birthday haven't I!" The blond panicked and began to run around in circles screaming, "How could I forget his birthday."

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his noise with his thumb and index finger. "Naruto clam down it's not his birthday." This made Naruto stop running around in circles, and sighed in relief. "Thank god, so why do you want to give Sasuke a present?"

Kakashi put his arm around Naruto's shoulder. "It's nice to give someone a present right?" Naruto nodded his head. "Good sorry in advance." Kakashi moved his arm around the blonde's neck and put him in a choke hold, Naruto struggled until the teen passed out.

* * *

Naruto slowly opens his eyes. He tried to move his body, but found that he was restricted. As his vision came back, he saw his sensei standing over him smiling underneath his mask. "Good morning. Know Sasuke shouldn't be long, so just don't move around too much, and the ropes won't rub your skin."

The boy stopped moving when his teacher mentioned the heart throb. "Sasuke, why would he be coming?" Naruto said with a confused look.

"Well this is his house after-all. So I imagine he'll come back. I tried asking Sasuke what was going on yesterday, but he wouldn't tell me and throw me out. I have an idea of what is making him so grumpy lately. So I thought instead of waitting for Sasuke to do it I would do it for him." He beamed.

"What are you talking about? And why am I tied up?" The boy asked as he struggled.

"Because and remember what I said, don't move much." Kakashi said as he bent down, this made Naruto freeze. "Now no more talking until Sasuke gets back." He said as he placed a gag carefully around Naruto's mouth.

Kakashi stepped back and took one lasted look at Naruto and admired his work. "You know you look good in ropes, have fun" Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

When his teacher left Naruto started to struggle again, but found no matter how much he pulled at his ropes he couldn't break free. He had no idea about the copy- ninja's flawless rope tying abilities. Defeated he turned his head to the side, and looked around the room once more. "well I hope Sasuke won't be too long." Naruto hoped thinking to himself.

* * *

When the raven eventfully, returned home it was getting dark. When Sasuke entered his home, he kicked off his shoes and made his way to his bedroom. Once he walked in, something caught his attention on the bed. When the raven turned on the light he got the shock of his life as he saw Naruto tied to his bed and gagged.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and untied the gag. The blond looked so relieved to see him. "Thank god you're here Sasuke, I thought I would be tied up forever." He complained.

Sasuke started laughing at the sight, he was just about to untie the rest of the rope, but stopped when he saw a note on his dresser. He picked up the paper which read,

"To Sasuke, I hope you enjoy your moving in gift.

Love Kakashi

P.S. please be gentle.

For a moment, the raven wondered what the note could mean, until he saw a bottle of lubricant and a pack of condoms on the desk. When he looked around he saw Naruto's bags neatly in the corner. Then he realised what his sensei had done for him.

Naruto followed his gaze and saw his belongings. "How did I miss that? Why is my stuff here?" The boy asked.

Sasuke put the note down and climbed on top of the blond. "I was going to ask you to move in with me, but it looks like Kakashi saved me the trouble."

Naruto stopped moving and stared at his team-mate flabbergasted by what he said. "What!" The blond roared. "Why couldn't you just ask me instead of getting someone to kidnap me and holding me against my will?" He ranted. "When I get out this, I swear I'm kicking that perv of a sensei's ass. He's worse than pervy sage."

"You have to admit, this way is much more fun." The raven sniggered

Naruto didn't agree and continued to try and free himself. "Yer maybe for you but not for me. Now hurry up and untie me, my arms are killing me!" Naruto made a mental note to learn the escape jutsu.

Sasuke smiled evilly and tied the gag back up. "What would Kakashi think if, I didn't unwrap my moving in gift." He said out loud, as he grabbed a kunai knife out of his pocket started to rip Naruto's cloths.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I know it's not the best, please review constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks again I hope you liked it.  
**


End file.
